Nice Guys Finish Last
by Stun04
Summary: Kate does something she regrets. Jate angst mention of Skate please read and review.


Ok so this is nothing like my normal stories. Don't worry I haven't lost my mind and given up Jate or anything this is just a very angst filled one shot that isn't very long.

**NICE GUYS FINISH LAST**

Jack wearily walked down the beach. He had been up for over forty-eight hours and was ready to crash. It had been one emergency after another these last couple days and all he wanted to do was go to his shelter and curl up with the woman he loves. He smiled as he thought of Kate, they had finally given into their feelings and had worked a lot out. They now lived together and Jack couldn't be happier. In fact Jack was planning a romantic dinner for them where he was going to ask her to marry him. At least marry him on the island with Eko doing the ceremony. He had one last stop to make to Sawyer's tent. Sawyer had been gored by a bore and needed antibiotics. It was funny how in the beginning Sawyer and Jack hated each other but two years on the island later they get along ok. They weren't best friends or anything but the animosity had passed.

He reached Sawyer's tent and was about to call out to the man when he heard a giggle from inside. It wasn't just any giggle though it belonged to a female voice. Jack stopped for a second and shook his head. He could have sworn the voice belonged to Kate. Realizing Sawyer had a guest Jack just left the bottle of pills at the entrance of the tent. That's when he heard more.

"Ow" he heard Sawyer say. "Jesus Freckles you got sharp teeth."

Jack took a step back, it was Kate in there. Before he could even make a judgment he heard more.

"Quit your bitching Sawyer and make love to me." Kate said giggling again.

"Anything for you Freckles" came Sawyer's voice.

Jack felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach and knocked the air out of him. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't move. He had a roaring in his ears but he couldn't tell if it was the ocean or the sound of his blood rushing. He couldn't believe this; it was like being in a nightmare. He searched his brain for any sign that he should have seen this coming but he couldn't. Just this morning he had run into Kate on the beach, and she had jumped into his arms and kissed him hungrily. He had told her he would be home soon and she told him she understood and that she loved him. They had talked about starting a family and it was her idea not his. He always knew of her reflex to run that was why he always tried to give her space and never smother her. What did he do to drive her into Sawyer's tent though? How long has it been going on? Jack wanted to run into the tent and demand answers but he couldn't do it. It was one thing to imagine it but he couldn't go in there and see them together it would be too much.

He heard Kate moan and it broke his paralysis. He turned from the tent and walked down the beach in a daze.

"Hey Jack!" he turned almost against his own will to see Claire and Shannon approaching. They had been helping him set up the surprise dinner for Kate. They had even found a dress and shoes for her.

"Hey, so what time do you want us to get Kate tomorrow?" Shannon asked with a big smile. She thought what Jack was doing was so romantic. Claire however noticed how pale Jack was and how he seemed almost lost.

"Jack what's wrong?" her heart crumbled when Jack turned towards her with a look of pure anguish in his eyes.

"I loved her" he whispered.

"What?" Shannon asked now seeing what Claire had seen and becoming concerned for the doctor. "Hey Jack talk to us what's going on?"

Jack swallowed hard but was still in a daze. "I loved her; I just wanted to make her happy."

"Are you talking about Kate? Because Jack she's going to be so happy tomorrow when you propose." Claire said softly touching his arm.

Jack flinched when she said propose and he just sadly shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry I can't do this. I can't see her with him" With that Jack turned and quickly walked into the jungle.

Shannon and Claire exchanged shocked looks.

"What was that about?" Shannon asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe Kate knows." Claire said. Suddenly they heard a rustling and they turned to see Sawyer emerge from his tent. To their shock Kate followed out and she was pulling her shirt down as if she had just put it on.

"Oh my god, no" Shannon gasped putting her hand to her mouth.

Claire's jaw dropped and everything began to fall into place. Jack's soft words _I loved her, I just wanted to make her happy, I can't see her with him_ all began to make sense to Claire. She felt like she wanted to throw up and by the look on Shannon's face she did too. Shannon was quicker to recover though. She stomped down the beach towards Kate who was looking at something in the sand. Shannon watched as Kate picked up what looked to be a pill bottle and Kate turned suddenly pale.

"You bitch" shouted Shannon when she reached them. Sawyer had been looking out at the ocean and had seen neither Shannon's approach or Kate's discovery. Hearing Shannon screech he turned quickly.

"You whore" Shannon bit out at Kate who was mesmerized by the bottle. Suddenly she looked at Shannon and Claire who had arrived as well.

"Where is he?" Kate asked looking at them and knowing her worst nightmare had come true. Jack had found out about her and Sawyer.

"Oh like we're going to tell you" snapped Shannon. "You know everyone said you were just trash but Jack fought for you and this is how you repay him? By acting like the scum on the bottom of my shoe that you really are?"

Claire was still trying to get her bearings. She couldn't believe this and if she was having this much trouble god knows what poor Jack was feeling. She looked up at Kate.

"How could you?" she asked softly. "He loved you so much, he wanted to spend his life with you. He was going to propose."

They were distracted as Sawyer snorted. "Don't get on Freckles cause she realized Doc was a dead end. She was going to dump him anyway" he said sounding sure of himself.

"Shut up Sawyer" Kate gasped. She had no intention of leaving Jack and this afternoon with Sawyer was a mistake that happened by her own stupidity and too much alcohol.

"What?" asked Sawyer.

"You're a mistake" she whispered rubbing her forehead with her hand, what had she done? "I wasn't going to leave Jack; the only reason why I was with you was because I was stupid and got drunk. I can't believe I allowed this to happen" Kate said panicking.

"If you're expecting sympathy, go to hell" Shannon said to Kate as she whirled and headed down the beach. Claire looked at Kate with a look of pity and just shook her head sadly and followed Shannon.

Kate watched them shocked.

"Freckles, I think you and I need a chat, what just happened between us was not a mistake." Sawyer said shaking her arm to get her attention.

Kate yanked from his grasp, "Yes it was Sawyer, oh god I have to find Jack I have to explain."

"How can you just walk away from us?" Sawyer bit out and Kate saw the vulnerability in his eyes but it was too late.

"I don't love you, I never will. I'm sorry but I need to find Jack." Kate said walking away from him as she successfully broke another heart.

Claire had caught up with Shannon who was steaming. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling Sayid to go find Jack so he doesn't get killed out in the jungle. He's hurt and not thinking straight. He shouldn't be alone out there." Shannon said. She had always liked Jack and since Boone's death he had always acted like a brother to her. Damn Kate for hurting him like this.

"Ok that's a good idea. I'll go get Charlie he'll want to help." Claire said. Suddenly she stopped. "Shannon what happens when we find him?"

Shannon looked at her and gave a small shrug, "We protect him from that bitch until he stops hurting"

Shannon and Claire each went and told Sayid and Charlie what was going on. They kept it quiet out of respect of Jack's privacy and the two men went into the jungle telling people they were gong on a hunting trip. Claire had pulled Sun aside and told her Jack needed some time away and could she look after any injuries. Sun didn't know about Kate and Sawyer but she guessed whatever it was to make Jack run, it must be bad. Shannon saw Kate heading towards the jungle with a backpack and she stopped the brunette cold.

"Leave him alone." Shannon said darkly.

"I need to find him" said Kate not really wanting to get into this with Shannon.

"His friends are going to get him, he doesn't need you there too" Shannon said her arms folded across her chest.

"You know you sure are interested in Jack's life Shannon. What gives you the right to tell me I can't see him? What you want Jack for yourself, Sayid not doing it for you?" Kate asked nastily.

Shannon refused to jump to Kate's bait and answered snottily. "You see I'm interested because Jack is my friend. It may be a new concept to you but men and women can be friends without having to screw each other, but you mustn't have gotten that memo"

Kate's eyes narrowed and she was ready to make a remark when they heard rustling in the bushes. They looked up to see Sayid and Charlie leading a broken down Jack.

"Jack" Kate called trying to get his attention.

Jack stumbled slightly when he heard her voice. He stopped and looked over at her and what was left of his heart shattered. She was so beautiful and so perfect and he loved her. He also hated her for making him love her.

"Just, leave me alone" he whispered.

Kate tried to argue with him but she was pushed back by Shannon. "You heard him" Shannon said. Kate watched as Charlie, Sayid and Shannon led Jack down the beach.

Jack was still in pain. He wanted to curl up and die. They started leading him to his and Kate's tent. "No, I can't go there" he said brokenly. It would smell like her and remind him of her and he couldn't deal with that.

"Come on" Charlie said. "You can stay in my shelter." Charlie had his own shelter even though he spent most of his time at Claire's

They got Jack to lie down and he even though he didn't think he could sleep the physical, mental and emotional took over and he passed out.

_Three months later_

Things had changed on the island. Their leader had become withdrawn and even though he still performed his medical duties he wasn't the same man. Kate and Sawyer had become outcasts though not together. They barely spoke to each other though Sawyer always had the hope that Kate would come back to him. Kate never gave up on trying to talk to Jack. At first she couldn't get near him with people on the island feeling protective of him and blocking her way. As time passed and he came out of his shell a little they would run into one another. Jack always avoided her and would quickly turn away when he saw her. Kate never gave up hope that he would forgive her.

One afternoon she heard he was going to the caves to collect some supplies he had left there so she had quietly followed him hoping to get him alone just for a little bit to talk to him. She watched as he entered the caves and went to packing things up.

She stepped out from her hiding spot and said his name. She watched as his body tensed and he slowly turned towards her his eyes guarded and wary.

"Hi" she said shyly approaching him cautiously. "Do you think we could talk?"

Jack looked at her and took a deep breath. "I uh don't think there's much to say" he said quietly.

"Jack please. It was a stupid thing to do and I'm so sorry. I can't make excuses but all I can say is that it won't ever happen again and that I love you." Jack watched as tears streamed down her face. Even though he felt for her he wasn't ready to forgive her. He walked over to his bag and pulled something out of a side pocket. He handed it to her. Kate looked down and saw a metal ring.

"I had Sayid make it, I was going to ask you to marry me." Jack said the words catching in his throat. "It's not gold but I thought you would like it. I even inscribed it." Kate turned the ring and saw the tiny inscription. _K-My everlasting love-J._

Kate felt her throat close as she read it. She looked up at him, "It's beautiful" she whispered.

Jack gathered his backpack and looked at her. "Keep it" he said with a shrug. "I don't need it anymore." With that he walked passed her and out into the jungle. Kate collapsed into a heap on the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. She slipped the ring on her finger and swore she would never take it off. Jack may not love her but she would never love another man.

_One year later_

It had been one year and three months since that horrible day. Kate couldn't believe so much time had passed. She still loved Jack with every inch of her heart and just as she swore she never took the ring off. People were beginning to accept her back into the group. Sawyer had met a woman named Sandra and he had fallen in love. Sandra was good and kind so Sawyer was accepted because of her. Kate sat on the sand and watched the ocean waves crash against the beach. Jack had met a woman. Her name was Melissa and she and Jack had met and talked for the first time when she broke her foot. She was funny and kind and perfect, everything Jack deserved. Kate wanted Jack to be happy though she secretly hated the woman. Word was they had gone on an actual date the night before. Kate's imagination had run rapid as images of them kissing and dancing and even making love burned into her brain. What if he loved her, what if he married her and they had kids? Kate wasn't sure how she could handle it. She knew that she was to blame for her own problems but it didn't make it easier. She heard footsteps approaching and she turned expecting to see Claire or Sun. Shannon and her never reconciled so Kate didn't have too many friends. To her utter shock she saw Jack.

"Can I sit?" he asked gesturing to the sand next to her.

Kate's breath caught in her throat and all she could do was nod dumbly.

Jack sat down and looked at the water. Kate breathed in his scent and it was like heaven.

Kate knew the only reason why people were being nice to her was because Jack had started acknowledging her existence. Smiling at her every once in awhile and on the really good days he'd say hello and ask how she was doing.

"I met someone" he said out of nowhere. Kate bit her lip and looked at her hands that were in her lap. She saw her precious ring and panicked slightly. What if he wanted it back, what if he was going to ask her to take it off because it made Melissa uncomfortable?

"She's a lawyer from LA. We actually lived in the same section of the city" he said still looking at the water. "She's a wonderful woman and wants to be with me"

Kate felt a tear escape and slip down her cheek, this was it, this was the end.

"Only problem is" Jack said. "I'm in love with another woman." Kate looked at him surprised but he was still looking straight ahead. "My dilemma is do I take the sure thing and stay with Melissa or do I take a chance and risk my heart on the woman who wears my ring?" he asked. With that he looked at her. "The woman who wears my ring tore my heart out and I guess I need to know she'll never do that to me again." Jack said softly.

Kate shook her head adamantly the tears rolling down her face at full speed. "I swear Jack I will never hurt you again. I promise. I know you don't have to believe me but I swear Jack I love you so much and I'll never abuse your trust or your love ever again if you just give me one more chance." Kate pleaded.

Jack was silent for a few minutes and the suspense was killing her. He glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you said that cause I told Melissa last night I couldn't see her again."

Kate let out a sob and threw herself into Jack's arms a few seconds later his own arms embraced her. Kate cried into his shoulder and just enjoyed the pure heaven of being in his arms again. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I can't pick up where we left off" Jack said softly. "We need to start over." Kate nodded. She would agree to anything as long as it meant giving her another chance.

"Would you like to walk down the beach with me?" Jack asked, and Kate smiled.

"I'd love to" she said softly.

_Four months later._

Jack and Kate did take things slow but were now a couple officially again. The night before, Jack had taken Kate to his bed and they made love into the night. Kate had held him and cried at the overwhelming feeling she got as he made her his again. It was so perfect and so right and there were no doubts. Kate smiled as she rolled over and saw him smiling at her. She leaned down to kiss him and gasped when he grabbed her head and brought her mouth to his in a crushing kiss. Within moments they were making love again.

Kate kept her promise and never hurt Jack again she also never took her ring off either. They were married on a warm afternoon by Eko as their fiends watched happily. They had two children a boy and a girl and neither parent could be happier. Rescue never came and their own civilization had begun. Everyone talked about how perfect Jack and Kate were perfect for one another and in they proved that they were, even in death. They had buried Jack first at the age of 86 from an apparent heart attack. Kate followed him four days later though no one could say what was wrong with her. It was if she had just closed her eyes and followed her husband to heaven.

Ok so not my normal kind of story and I'm not sure where it came from but please review.


End file.
